Never Thought Id Love You!
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Kimiko Tohomiko..Clay Bailey, Never saw it coming right? Neither did they. Kimiko and Clay are happy Together, but with so much happing with the final battle and the Betrayal of friends, whats the young couple suppse to do? ClayKim
1. Lovley Morning Lights

A silent and beautiful sunrise was shining brightly on the quiet grounds of the Xiaolin Temple. The birds were chirping and playing in the birdbath in front of 18-years-old Kimiko's widow as she awoke from her well-deserved sleep.

"Uh, what time is it" Kimiko mumbled as she looked at her HiHi PuffyAmiYumi Clock that read 6:30. Kimiko moaned and pulled the covers over her head as she tried to go back to sleep.

As soon as Kimiko became comfortable again, her door was suddenly slammed opened. Kimiko bolted up from her pillow and found herself face looking at a very cheerful looking 17-years-old Omi.

"Kimiko-san it is time to begin are morning exercises with Master Fung" Omi said as he messed with the sash on his Shuko warrior Outfit. Yes Omi had been made a Shuko warrior a Month after Raimundo was promoted. Kimiko had NEVER seen Omi as happy as he was that day.

"As a Shuko warrior, you must be on time to your exercises with everyone else" Omi said with a smile. Yes even Kimiko had been promoted to Shuko warrior, along with her fellow Dragon and Friend Clay Bailey.

"I know Omi! But I'm just so tired from last nights training with you and the guys" Kimiko said with a small smile as she stood up and stretched her arms. As Kimiko did this, she did not notice that Omi was watching her every move.

Kimiko felt Omi's gaze on her back as she opened the curtains in her room. "Is something wrong Omi?" Kimono said as she turned to look at Omi. Omi's face turned a dark shade of red as he waved his hands around. "Ah-no-No nothing is wrong, I-I was just seeing what you were doing" Omi stuttered as his face grew redder.

Kimiko smiled at her younger friend as she went to make her bed. She knew that Omi liked her; she had known since he had turned 15,Omi knew this as well. But she only saw Omi as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Hey Omi, not to be rude or anything, but could you please leave so I can change" Kimiko said with a smile as Omi's face grew even redder.

"Oh! Yes, sorry Kimiko-san, I will leave now" Omi said as he turned around and ran straight into the doorframe. Kimiko let out a small giggle as Omi tried to hide the even bigger blush forming across his face. "Heh, there's a door there" Omi said as he stepped out of Kimikos room and closed the door.

"Same old Omi" Kimiko said as she gathered her Shuko robe from her closet and sat it on her bed next to her Xiaolin Dragon Necklace, that she earned for reaching Shuko warrior. The necklace was in the shape of a small Phoenix with a Kanji of Fire carved onto its chest.

'I can tell that today is going to be an interesting day' Kimiko said as she tied the sash around her waist and slipped on her necklace and headed out the door.

**Well what do ya all think, I'm sorry it's so short, I'm still kind of new to written fan fictions. Please Please x 100000 Comment on this. **


	2. So It Begins

As Kimiko entered the training field, she saw Raimundo meditating, as he waited for Master Fung to return, from watering his plants. "Hey Rai how is it going" Kimiko asked as she took a seat next to Raimundo. Raimundo looked up from his meditative state and stared at the young Japanese.

"Oh, hey Kimiko what's up? Its about time you woke up" Rai said as he stood up and helped Kimiko get to her feet. "I was worried you'd be late for morning exercises again."

Kimiko smiled and shock her head. She hated when Raimundo was right, she did have a tendency to be late for the morning exercises, but Master Fung would just smile and thank her for joining them. As Kimiko was thinking, she didn't notice the young Clay Bailey standing next to her in his brown and white robe.

"Whats On yer mind Kimiko" Clay asked. Kimiko jumped at the sound of his voice. Clay frowned, "Sorry Kimiko didn't mean ta scare ya" Clay said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Kimiko shuddered at his touch, as she tried to hide the blush that was creping across her face. "Oh-um, tha-thats O..OK Clay! You just caught-caught me of guard is all" Kimiko stuttered. Clay just smiled and headed over to Omi, who was balancing on one of the balance beams.

'_Way to go Kimiko!! You just made yourself look like a complete idiot in front of clay' _the last thought made her falter a bit. Why was she so concerned about what clay thought of her? They were just friends, right. As Kimiko moiled this over, she didn't notice Master Fung rushing over to them with a grave look on his face.

My young Shuko warriors, I have terrible news! Chase Young has gathered himself an army of Heylin warriors. He is heading this way to gather the Shen-Gong-Wu's. It seems that it is time for are greatest battle to begin" Master Fung said as he closed his eyes to hide his worried eyes. A chill spread across Kimikos body. She began to tremble like crazy. Clay saw this and wrapped his arms around Kimiko's shoulder. Kimiko gave Clay a surprised look. Clay smiled down at Kimiko, and then turned to Master Fung with a serious expression. "Don't worry master Fung, no matter what it takes, we will protect the temple" Clay said in a stern and confident voice.

"Clay is right" Omi said, "We are Xiaolin Warriors, and as warriors we must protect are temple and each other from the Heylin forces" Omi said as he griped the Shimo staff tightly in his hand. Rai nodded to show that he agreed with Omi 100. Kimiko looked at the boys and smiled. They were right, together; there was NOTHING they couldn't handle.

"Bring them on" Kimiko said, "Together we will defeat the Heylin side Once and for All" Kimiko said in a strong confident voice.

Master Fung smiled," Do your best. My Xiaolin Warriors" He said as he bowed to them. Kmiko and the boys bowed back to Master Fung with a smile.

"_May Dashi smile upon you, My young Monks" _Master Fung thought as the gang flew away on Dojo.

**YAY Another chapter!! In two days…. yays to me!! Well tell me what you think OK.**


	3. The Battles On!

Kimiko and the others found themselves standing in a wide empty field as they waited in anticipation for Chase and his army to arrive. Omi stood still between Raimundo and Jack with darkened eyes. Yes Jack, the Jack Spicer was on their side. Jack had given up on the Heylin side when he had turned 17. Jack had become tired of Wuya and Chases harsh ways towards them, and with a lot of thinking, was accepted into the Xiaolin family. In a month after his acceptance, the gang had discovered that jack was the missing Dragon of Ice, when he accidentally froze Dojo to floor one day.

"I don't like all this waiting" Jack exclaimed in a huff, "We should attack them first. They would never suspect it," he said as he griped the monkey staff in his hands.

"Patience Jack" Omi said, "If we Attack to soon, we shall surely lose. We must be rash anal, or we will never win" Omi said as he gave the Dragon of Ice a stone serious look. Jack just sighed and let out an annoyed growl. He knew Omi was right, but he wasn't the type of person who liked to wait around for things to happen.

'_Poor Jack. I know this must be hard for him. After all, this IS his first battle as the Dragon of Ice_' Kimiko thought as she watched Jack fidget with the Monkey Staff. Kimiko looked over at Raimundo and saw the determination in his eyes. He was truly ready for this battle. Kimikos gaze wandered over to Clay. Clay stood next to Kimiko with a calm and ready look in his eyes. _'Everyone looks so ready for this fight' _Kimiko thought,_ 'but why do I feel so scared? Why do I feel like something terrible is going to happen to them? Why wont these butterfly's leave my stomach?' _Kimiko thought as she clutched her stomach, trying to shoo the butterflies out of her system.

"Here they come!" Dojo screamed as he went and hid inside Clays hat. Chase Young and Wuya were spotted out in the distance. Behind them were Chase's cats, followed by all the Villains they have ever faced!

"Looks we better get ready for a good old fashioned butt kicking" Clay said as he tipped his hat, and slipped the Fist of Tebigong on. "Looks like your right Bro" Raimundo said as he readied the Sword of the Storm. '_There's no turning back_' Kimiko thought as Chase and Wuya charged towards the monks. "The fight begin" Omi yelled as he launched himself towards Chase and Wuya. "Lets Go!! Xiaolin warriors Unite!!"

Well what do you all think? I know it's probably lame, but hey give a girl a break will you. I will be Updating Soon OK.


	4. The Battles Mark

'_It's like a never-ending nightmare, only I'm awake. I cant find anyone'!!!_

'_The day had started out so beautiful, only to be turned into a nightmare from hell itself_'. Kimiko thought as Katnappe slammed her into the ground. "Poor Kimiko, can't do nothing without her Boys to back her up," Katnappe said as she rammed her claws into Kimikos shoulder. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" Kimiko screamed as she felt the claws go deep into her skin. "You are a worthless spoiled brat without the help of the others aren't you Kimiko" Katnappe sneered as she pulled her claws out of Kimikos shoulder. Just as she pulled her claws out, Kimiko landed the cat freak with a kick to the stomach. Katnappe hit the ground hard as she rolled away from Kimiko.

"You little witch!" Katnappe snarled, as she stood up. "I'm going to skin you alive so bad, that no one well recognize you when I'm done."

"Takes more than some big hairball to take me down!!" As the Katnappe launched herself at her victim, the young Japanese girl planted one hand beneath her and lashed out with a hard kick to Katnappe's head.

"Rrrow! Katnappe screamed as she clutched her bleeding skull. "You think you can defeat me" Katnappe screamed as she lunged herself at Kimiko with claws extended. "I'm more than capable of dealing with you!" Katnappe sent a wave of double slashing at Kimiko, but in missing completely, she left herself totally open.

"Deal with this," Kimiko said, "Judolei Kick **FIRE**!"

With a cry of pain, Katnappe was sent sailing backwards into a tree near by. Sliding to the ground, the cat-fighter didn't try to get back up on her feat again.

Seeing that Katnappe wasn't about to get back up anytime soon, Kimiko let out a small breath of relief. '_This is way insane!'_ Kimiko told herself as she went to find the others. '_When Master Fung said this was to be our greatest battle... I never expected this!_' Kimiko thought as she climbed over the rubble of the battlefield.

_I've got to find the others!_ Kimiko thought as she climbed over a fallen scared tree.

All around the charred field, Kimiko searched desperately for her friends. Then to her relief, she spotted them, locking horns with the Haylin forces. Clay and Raimundo were traded off foes with each other. They were trying desperately to keep the Chase's stone warriors at bay. Jack Spicer hovered over everyone with the Monkey staff clutched hard in his bleeding hands, directing his horde of Jackbots around, who were engaging battle with Hannibal Roy Bean.

With Hannibal Roy Bean, and Chases stone warriors out of the way, this left Omi to face down Chase himself. Chase Young and Omi were equally matched for the time being. Both were using what Shen Gong Wu they had with desperate attempts, which, in the mist of battle, had started a lightning storm around them.

'_Everyone seems to be doing OK!_ Kimiko thought. _But I don't see that no good Wu-!_

Suddenly, Wuya appeared out of the lightning storm being feed by Omi and Chase's clash of wills. Bursting into the clear, Wuyas fingers were curled around a large ball of energy, as she gave off a wicked grin... right at Kimiko surprised figure!

"Goodbye Dragon of Fire!" the Haylin witch screamed, as she pulled back her hand and launched the blast towards the helpless Kimiko.

Wide-eyed, Kimiko heard her mind scream for her to move, only to realize in a split second that it would be too late. Staring down at deaths grinning face face, Kimiko mind flashed quickly through her memories of her family. _Master Fung, Dojo, Rai, Omi…. Clay!_

"Kimiko! NO!"

None other than Clay had let out the scream that could be heard all across the wide battlefield. Clay had smash two of Chase's stone tiger's aside like they were nothing as he charged across the battlefield.

"Clay? What are you doing"?

With a burst of speed and strength, Clay pushed himself and Kimiko out of Wuya's range of blast.

As they hit the ground, Kimiko gasped from the pain on her side. "Ow!"

"Are you alright Kimiko?" Clay asked as he picked the young girl up. Tears fell from Kimikos eyes as she leaned against Clays chest and cried. "Oh Clay I was so scared" Kimiko cried as Clay wrapped his arms around the young girl. "Its OK Kimiko, your alright, that witch wont hurt you while I'm aground" Clay said as he smiled down at the small crying figure.

"Oh really?" Wuyas said as a Dark green and red ball of energy formed in her palm. "Try and protect her from this!" Wuya yelled at Clay. "You both can just DIE together!" With that, she aimed and shot the ball of energy straight at the two Dragon warriors!

Clays eyes grew wide as saucers. He pushed Kimiko to the side and prepared for Wuyas blow to hit as he closed his eyes. After a few seconds, Clay opened his eyes, only to witness the horrible event in front of him. '_Kimiko…NO!' _Clays mind screamed asKimiko jumped in front of the blast meant for him.

Kimiko. The girl that could start a fire in anyone's heart. A girl who cared for everyone's well being, but her own. A girl who never gave up

In a matter of seconds, before Clays horrified eyes, all three of these had failed to save the young Japanese girl from Wuya's power! Blinded by a flash as bright as a supernova, he was barely able to see Kimikos small body as it sailed backwards, but he couldn't miss the cry of pain that range loudly in his ears; the cry that had been wrenched from Kimiko's throat that died just as quickly as it existed.

There was a sickening thud... and, when Clay could see clearly now, he saw the beautiful and proud young Dragon of Fire lying broken and bleeding on the ground in front of him.

"Kimiko...?" Unable to process what had happened, Clay completely forgot about the battle around him, as he numbly stumbling towards his fallen friend's body. "No... No, no, NO! KIMIKO!" Clay screamed as he fell to his knees beside her. Clay reached for her hand, his eyes filling with tears as Kimiko smiled weakly up at him. "Kimiko…why? Why in tar nations did you do that? The blast was meant for me not you!" Clay said as he took off his hat and let his tears fall on her. Kimiko weekly lifted her hand and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "Don't cry cowboy. If it wasn't for me you'd be the one laying here as broken up" Kimiko said, "Besides, I couldn't bare to see you get hurt because of me," Kimiko whispered as she passed out in Clays arms

"Oh no Kimiko!" Clay looked tearfully at Kimikos. "Kimiko come-on girl, wakeup" Clay cried as he hugged her unconscious Form. "DOJO! Where are you, I need your help!" Clay yelled as he picked up Kimikos fallen form.

"And just were do you think your going?" the hated voice of Wuya screamed. Wuya had been knocked into a pile of rubble by the blast. "I've still got to rid myself of yo.." but before Wuya could Finish her sentence, she was sent flying straight into a rock and knocked unconscious by class kick to her head. "That's for Kimiko" Clay coldly said as he walked away from the Haylin witches fallen form over to Dojo, who was slithering over to him.

Even in the midst of the battle, the ancient dragon was able to make his way through the fighting to slip up alongside the young Earth dragon. "Hey, hey, Clay! What are you doing? You can't just stand still with-ah-hah-yeeeeeOW!" Dojo's face went pale when he looked at Kimikos battered form. "What happened to-?"

"There's no time to explained Dojo!" Clay snapped, cutting Dojo off. "We've got to get her away from here to safety!"

Dojo stared hard at the young Texans hardened face. "B-but, the battle's not over yet! We're going to need your help to defeat Chase!"

"Who said I was leaving" Clay said in a voice that could make even the strongest of men cry. A moan from the fallen Fire Dragon beside them brought both Dojo and Clays attention back into focus.

"If we don't act now, we'll lose her!" Clay said firmly. "I need you to get her at least out of the battlefield!"

Dojo quickly looked around, before he said, "I'd be a sitting duck if I went in my big mood right now!" Suddenly, Clay began to form a wall of stone around them. Clay stared down at the small dragon. Well what are you waiting for, hurry up Dojo!" Clay said as Dojo transformed. Clay placed Kimiko on Dojo's back and kissed her forehead. "Go on Dojo, ill cover you" Clay said as he gave Kimikos fallen form one last glance before he ran around the wall to fight back the approaching stone warriors.

Dojo did as Clay commanded and began to fly away from the battlefield. Clay watched as Dojo flew away with Kimikos fallen form. "_Don't worry Kimmy, ill come to you as soon as I can. I promise."_ With these words ringing loudly in his heart, Clay launched himself back into battle.

Waaaahhhh!!! I'm finally done!! This took me FOREVER to write. Now I see why you writer take your time in writing your next story chapter. Well tell me what ya think ok.


	5. The Tears We Shed

The battle had been terrible and long, but the Xiaolin forces were victorious. In the end, it had been Omi, Raimundo, Jack and Clay's skills, with combined power of the Shen Gong Wu, which had defeated Chase Young and Hannibal Bean once and for all.

But, even evil had gotten their kicks in as well.

Omi had a few deep cuts across his back from Chases claws. Omi also bore a black eye and bruises all on his arms and face. Raimundo had burn marks from Hannibal Bean all up his arms and chest. Rai also got a good bloody nose and mouth from a few of Chases rock warriors. Clay was the worse of them. His shirt had been burned off by Chases fire breath, leaving him opened to get cuts and scraps all up his back, chest, and arms. A large cut in the shape of an X had been given to him by one of Chases cats. Jacks hands were bloody from open cuts that he had gotten during his time here at the temple. Jack also had a rather nasty cut on his leg from when Hannibal had thrown him to the ground.

Hours after the battle, Raimundo, Omi and Clay were waiting in anticipation outside the temples infirmary. Restlessly, the young warriors waited for word to come on the condition of Kimiko. A couple of healing monks would enter and leave the infirmary, but none gave the worried monks any news of Kimikos condition.

"I hate this," Raimundo said, as he slammed his fist into the wall. "Just waiting around to know what's wrong, it's murder!" he said as he kicked his chair. "We shouldn't have left her alone to fight, then none of this would have happened," he said as he put his face into his palm and sighed.

"Don't remind us," Omi said, his eyes fixed on a single spot on the floor ahead of him, his expression filled with worry. "But what has happened, has happened. There's nothing we could have done" Omi said shaking his head, "Kimiko chose to fight on her own, she knew that it would be dangerous. And she took the risk." Omi said as he keep staring at the same spot he had been staring at. "I am certain that our Kimiko will be healed and recovered soon." Omi said as he glanced over at quiet Clay who was sitting in the corner away from everyone. "I would not worry about Kimiko, Clay... we have the finest healers in all the land!"

Raimundo gave Clay an angry look. He was furious with the Dragon of Earth. "None of this would have happened, if Clay had been watching what he was doing," Raimundo said as he stalked over to the older boy, "How can you just sit there like that! You know this is all your fault." Raimundo said as he punched Clay in chest. Clay grunted and shock his head as tears streamed from his eye. "You could have saved her! You were right there, and you let her get hurt!" Rai said, his voice getting louder. "Because of you, Kimiko might never wake up!" Rai said as went to grab clays throat.

"Raimundo stop! That's enough" Omi said as he and Jack blocked Clay from the angry Brazilians grasp. "It wasn't Clays fault!" Omi stated. "If Clay hadn't been there, Kimiko would be far worse than she is now…Maybe even dead" Jack said as he glanced at the silent Cowboy.

"Raimundo's right you know?" Clay said, not looking up at them, "It was my fault." Omi and Jack looked at each other, while Raimundo wore a puzzled look on his face. "Whadda ya mean, it's 'your fault', Clay?" Jack said as he turned to stare at the fallen Cowboy. "Jack is right," Omi said, a curious tone in his voice. "How could you agree with what Raimundo said? Why would you think that-"?

"I don't think! I know! It was because of me, that Kimiko got hurt!" Clay snapped. Raimundo gave Clay a sad look. "Look man, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that!" Raimundo whispered, "I'm just so worried about Kimiko ya know." Clay looked up at the Brazilian with angry tears in his eyes. "Why are you apologizing, Dangit! It was my fault. Wuya went to attack me, and Kimiko jumped in front of the blast to save me. It is all my fault".

The room was quiet as the Dragons looked at him in aghast. "No" Omi said, "I will not believe this. You could not have been the cause for Kimiko's state!" Omi said softly.

Suddenly Master Fung exited from the infirmary and walked towards the gang. Looking worn and haggard, the old monk still projected a calming presence as he said, "Omi is right Clay," he said as the Earth Dragon gave him a surprised look. "It was not your fault"

Clay shot to his feet, and faced Master Fung. "Master, forgive me but, is... is Kimiko-?"

"Kimiko is fine Clay," Master Fung replied, sensing the Texans distress. "However, it seems it will take some time, before she is fully recovered and awake."

Clays eyes grew, "Oh no! Master Fung, don't tell me shes-?"

"I'm sorry to say that the blast knocked Kimiko into a small coma," Master Fung said. "She can only stay awake for a few seconds, before she will slip back into the coma. Jack gave off a low cry of horror. Omi closed his eyes and leaned up against the wall for support, as tears slipped from his eyes. Rai clutched his fist so hard that blood trickled from his palm onto the floor. Clay just stood there, not fully processing Master Fungs words. "However... It seems that it is only temporary. She will be fully awake in three days. If you wish, you may go see her, for a brief moment."

Shaking his head numbly, Clay bowed to Master Fung. "Thank you, Master!" Giving his teammates one last look, as he turned and slipped around the corner of the doorway. Barely out of earshot, he heard Raimundo Omi, and Jack's voices raise as they fired off questions to Master Fung, hoping to get some answers to there questions.

**Waaah!!! POOR Kimiko!! I'm sorry I hurt you!! Well tell me what ya think OK.**


	6. A True Awakening

Clay numbly and quietly walked inside the infirmary, the quiet air of the long dark chamber lay filled with the soft scents of herbs and calming incense. The room gave off a heavy vibe of sorrow as he walked over to the far end of chamber, tripping over one or two beds.

In one corner, next to an open window, he found Kimiko. Coming up next to her bed, Clay couldn't help want to cry as he stared at sleeping form in front of him. Lying on a small pile of pillows, the tall Texan couldn't help but shudder at what he saw. Kimikos face was pale and drawn underneath her black bangs covering her forehead. The majority of her upper body was wrapped in thick blood stained bandages.

Kneeling slowly, Clay watched her chest rise and fall for a few seconds, before he took off his hat and stared at her face and sighed. "Kimiko…I know that... Master Fung said you can't hear a dang thing I'm saying right now," he whispered. "But, I've got to say this. I just wish I could say it to ya, whilst you're awake."

He gently moved a strand of her hair from her face, and tucked behind her hair. He glanced down to the side, and saw the tattered pieces of her Xiaolin Robe.

With a sad smile, he picked the tattered outfit and grasped it hard in his hand, before he lowered it to his side and said, "I promised that no one would hurt you while I'm around, and I failed you. I understand we're supposed to look out for each other, and protect each other from danger ... but, you got hurt real bad cause I wasn't strong enough to protect ya, and... It was my fault for not moving away from Wuya fast enough! It was my fault that... that you almost…"

Clay closed his eyes to push back the tears that threatened to spill onto his cheeks. He wasn't gonna cry, not in front of her, not while she's like this. "It's my fault Wuya nearly killed you, and... And I'm sorry, Kimiko! I... I'm... so, so sorry!" Clays clutched his hat hard in his hand, while the tears he had tried so hard to keep down, flowed unchecked from his eyes.

Clay sat there crying as he wrapped his hand around Kimikos hand and gave it a light squeeze. Just as he was about to pull his hand away, he felt Kimiko grasp his hand lightly. Clays head shot up and found himself staring straight into the eyes of Kimiko. "Kimiko" Clay whispered, not believing what he was seeing. Kimiko smiled up at the young Texan as she raised her hand and wiped away a few fallen tears from the Cowboys face. "I forgive you Clay" Kimiko said as she squeezed Clays hand harder.

"Oh Kimiko!" Clay said as he bent down and gave the lying girl a small hug. "Master Fung, Omi, Rai, Jack! Kimikos OK, she's Awake!!" Clay yelled as he held Kimiko in his arms. Master Fung and the others came rushing in. "Clay! Are you OK?" Omi said as he came to a complete stop right next to raimundo, as he spotted Kimiko wide-awake in his friends' arms. "Kimiko, your OK!" Omi screamed as he ran over to Kimikos side. Jack began to cry as he walked over to Kimiko and hugged her. "We're so glade your OK Kimiko" Jack whispered as he pulled away from Kimiko. "Yah Really glade" Raimundo said as he took a seat next to Clay.

Kimiko smiled at her friends as Master Fung came over to usher them away. "Come my Young Dragons, Kimiko needs her rest, you may talk to her when she is ready" Master Fung said as he pushed Raimundo and Omi out the door, as Jack followed behind. Before he left, Clay placed his hat on Kimikos stomach, "This'll bring ya good luck," Clay said as he kissed Kimikos hand before walking away. Kimiko smiled and clutched Clays hat close to her chest.

'_Clay' _Kimiko thought as she drifted back to sleep, _'Thank-you._'

**Well what do you guys think?! Sorry it's short…Again. Ill be up dating tomorrow after school, so be prepared.**


	7. Feelings Awakening

A month had past since the "Battle of Truth", as it had been named, had occurred. Kimiko had slowly been able to get back into her daily life. It had been half a month before she had been able to leave her bed in the temple infirmary. It had taken her another two weeks to be able to walk on her own. Clay had been there to help her with every step towards her road to recovery. He had never once left her side, in fear that she would fall and hurt herself, or worse. Frankley Kimiko was becoming a bit annoyed with it.

"Clay? You know you don't have to follow me everywhere? I'm able to walk a lot better on my own now. You don't have to watch every move I make" Kimiko said as her and Clay walked out into the garden. Clay just smiled at Kimiko as he lifted her up onto her favorite branch to swing on.

"I know that I don't have to Kimmy, I want too!" Clay said as he took a seat next to her. "Besides" he mumbled, "Its my fault your like this anyway" Clay mumbled as he messed with his robes sash. Kimiko gave the older boy a sad look and sighed. "Clay I've told you before! It wasn't your fault. I'm the one who jumped in front of Wuya's blast to save you!" Kimiko said as she looked down at her feet.

"Ya well ya shouldn't of had to!" Clay snapped as he slid down off the tree. "I'm the one that should have saved you! I'm the one who should have been lying in that bed for two almost a month straight, not you!" Clay said as he punched the Garden wall, causing his hand to bleed. Kimiko eyes widened as she saw the blood trickle down Clays arm. Carefully without clay noticing, she slid down the tree and limped over to him.

"Clay! Are you OK!?" Kimiko said as she held Clays bloody hand up to examine the damage. Clay just pulled his hand away and sighed. "I'm fine Kimiko! It's just a scratch is all. Nothin to fret about" Clay said as he went to wipe the blood onto his robe. Kimiko grabbed his arm and ripped a peace of her robe and wrapped it around Clays cut.

"Now look what ya've done Kimiko!" Clay scowled, "You've ruined yer robe because of me," Clay said as looked at the tear mark on her robe. "Oh its alright, Ill just sew this up later" Kimiko said not looking at the Cowboy as she finished up her patch job to Clays hand. "Besides, its just a robe, it can be replaced" Kimiko said as she smiled up at the Cowboy. Clay couldn't help but smile back at the smaller girl, she was just too Danged cute when she smiled.

'_She's so cute when she smiles' _Clay thought as Kimiko went over too a group of birds and feed them some birdseed. '_There's no other girl like her. She's brave, kind, thoughtful, and prettier than the stars themselves"_ Clay thought as Kimiko walked over to him and pulled him back to the temple. _'Maybe one day, ill be able to tell her all this when I tell her that I love her.'_

"Hey Clay, are you ok!" Kimiko said, snapping Clay out of his thoughts. "Oh! I'm fine Kimiko" Clay said with a smile '_I'm just fine' _Clay thought as he walked into the temple with Kimiko to go find Omi and Jack.

**Yay!! Another chapter up and done!! I love this Chapter for some reason? Oh well, tell me what ya think alright?**


	8. The Neverending Dream of Pain

Night had befallen on the Temple grounds, as the moon shone brightly in the star lit sky. It had been hours since Clay and Kimiko had conversed in the garden. Kimiko now lay fast asleep in her bed, trapped in a deep almost never ending dream.

Dream

Kimiko found herself wandering through a dark and grave place, which reminded her an awful lot like the YinYang world. "Where am I?" Kimiko said as she kept wandering aimlessly through the darkness. As she kept walking, she started become quit frightened. "There's got to be some way out of here," Kimiko said, speeding up her pace." Hey Kimiko, over here!" a familiar voice screamed.

"_Rai! Is that you?" Kimiko said as she spotted Rai, Jack, and Omi in front of her. "Oh Kimiko! I am most glad we have found you!" Omi yelled as he waved over to her. "Hey hurry up Kimiko!" Jack said as he and the others began to walk towards her. Kimiko picked up her pace and steadily walked towards them. "I'm so happy I found you guys, I was beginning to thi…"But Kimiko's words caught in her throat as Wuya appeared behind the boys, giving them her evil grin._

_Kimiko gasped and ran towards the others. "Guys look out! Wuya is right behind you" Kimiko said as she drew closer to them. The guys just keep smiling and walking towards her. As Kimiko was nearly a foot away from them, she reached out her hands to push them away, but in an instant they were stuck down by Wuyas powerful blast of energy!_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO" Kimiko screamed as tears streamed from her eyes. Wuya let out a laugh and turned to Kimiko as another ball of energy formed in her hand. "Farwell dragon of fire!" Wuya screamed as she launched the energy ball at her! 'No! Not again' Kimiko thought as she stared straight at the energy ball coming towards her!_

"_KIMIKO! Get down!" Kimiko gasped as she watched Clay jump in front of the blast, just as she had done for him. "Clay…NO!" Kimiko screamed as Clay was shot down, bleeding badly in front of her. "Clay! Clay! CLAY!" Kimiko screamed, running towards Clays fallen form. 'No not Clay too!' Kimiko thought as she came to Clays fallen form. She reached down to check to make sure he was still alive. Just then Clays body disappeared!_

"_Oh No Clay" Kimiko said looking around for her fallen friend. Suddenly Kimiko felt a cold hand wrap around her arm and lift her into the air. "Now its your turn Kimiko" Wuya said squeezing Kimiko's arm harder as the Haylin witch's hand began to glow green. Kimiko tried hard to get out of the witches firm grip. Wuya s hand's lunged towards Kimikos unprotected chest. "No…No…No..NOOOO!" Kimiko screamed as green energy engulfed her sight_

End dream

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kimiko screamed as she jolted up from her bed. "_A dream it was all a dream!' _Kimiko thought as she began to cry. Just then Kimikos door burst open, as Clay stood in the doorway staring at her with worried eyes.

"Kimmy! Are you alright?" Clay said noticing the tears in her eyes as he walked over to her shivering form. "Nightmare" Kimiko whispered as she clutched her covers close to her chest. Clay frowned and took a seat next her. "It must have been pretty bad if I could hear you screaming loud and clear all the way in my room." Clay said, wrapping his arms around the shivering girl.

"It was about the battle. Everyone was killed" Kimiko whispered sadly as she leaned into Clays chest. "Everyone was killed, and I couldn't save them!" Kimiko said through tears as she cried into Clays bare chest. Clay sighed angrily as he pulled Kimiko close to him. "Its alright Kimmy. It was all just a dream. No one was killed, were all here and safe." Clay said rubbing her back.

"You were killed by Wuya. She did the same thing to you that she did to me!" Kimiko cried as she pulled away from Clay and grabbed the stuffed Panda that her papa had given her when she was two-years-old. Clay clinched his fist as he recalled how Kimiko had looked after Wuya had hurt her. He had hoped that she would never have to witness something like that in her life, even in her dreams.

"Oh Kimiko" Clay said as he pulled her into a hug. "Everything OK now. It was all just a bad dream. Wuya will NEVER be able hurt me, Rai, or anyone else like ever again. I promise you that," Clay said as Kimiko looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Clay?" Kimiko whispered, "Could I stay with you tonight?" Kimko asked as she leaned into Clays chest again. Clay smiled at the girl and picked her up bridal style. "Of course ya can Kimiko!" Clay said as he carried her to his room and placed her on his bed and lay down next to her. Kimiko smiled and cuddled close to Clay and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Clay looked down at the sleeping Japanese and smiled as he moved a lose strand of hair from her face. '_Sleep tight Kimiko" _Clay thought as he wrapped his arms around Kimiko's sleeping form and drifted off to sleep.

Ahhh man my hand hurts now, dangit!! This one was hard to think up, but I think it turned out pretty well in the end. So go on and tell me what you think OK.


	9. Morning's Surprise

As Kimiko awoke in the morning she didn't open her eyes at right away. Kimiko felt tired, and hoped she could just lay here and fell asleep. After what seemed like few minutes, Kimiko figured out that her attempts to fall back asleep were in vain.

'_I really don't want to get up! It's really warm, and feels REALLY good to just lay here'. _Suddenly Kimiko could herea soft beating sound near her ear. '_Is that a heartbeat?'_ Afraid of what could be lying next to her, Kimiko slowly and cautiously opened her eyes, only to find a pair of sky blue eyes of none other than Clay staring down at her.

"Mornin Kimmy'," Clay said softly.

Kimiko breathed a loud sigh of relief. "Morning. You have no idea how much you scared me just now."

Clay smiled at her and shook his head. "Sorry bout that Kimiko." Clay said with a soft smile.

Kimiko looked around and found herself in Clay's room. "How did I get in here?" Kimiko asked a little confused and worried.

"You don' remember last night?" Clay said, catching the confused and worried tone in her voice. Clay's cheeks turned red as he caught on to what she was thinking. "We didn' do anything like _that_." Clay said hoarsely.

Kimiko began to rack her brain to try to remember what he was talking about. Suddenly the memories of the nightmare nightmare, her crying tears, then being carried from her room to stay with Clay. "Oh know I remember. Thank you for letting me stay here with you, Clay. I wasn't much trouble, was I?" Kimiko asked

"Course you werent," Clay said "I made sure you were OK before I wen' back to sleep." Clay said as he watched Kimiko's movements carefully. "Are you sure you're OK?" He asked with a stern face.

"Yeah I'm just fine now." Kimiko said as she looked around for a clock. "What time is it anyway?" Kimiko asked as she stretched her arms.

He looked down at his watch. "I believe its time for you to git outta my bed so we can git ready for morning exercises."

Kimiko sighed as she lay back on Clay's pillows. "Oh do I have too? I like it here. It's nice and warm." Kimiko said as she rolled onto her stomach and cuddled into Clays bed. "I think I'll stay."

Clay smiled and bent down eye level to Kimiko and gave here an 'I-don't-think-so' look. Kimiko pouted slightly before sitting up and laying her head on Clays leg while giving him puppy dog eyes, "awww! Please?" Kimiko said in a child like voice.

Clay smiled, as he leaned down and began to close the distance that was between them, as he sat Kimiko on his legs and took his arms and wrapped them around her waist and held her close and tight to his chest. Somehow Kimiko's hand had ended up behind Clays neck; while the other one was tangled in Clays hair. Kimiko felt a suddent tingling sensation cover her body. It felt like she had spent fifteen minutes like this. That is until…

"Clay, I cannot find Kimiko anywhere," Omi said, opening Clays door and stepped in with Dojo on his shoulder. "Have you seen," Omi stopped short when he saw the position they were in, "her." Omi bore a confused and slightly angry look as Kimiko quickly got off of Clay and sat next to him with a blush on her face.

"I'm right here Omi." Kimiko said as she looked at Clay. "Um, I think you told me I should have been getting dressed fifteen minutes ago. I'll go do that now." Omi watched Kimiko get up from the bed and quickly walk out of the room. As Kimiko walked by, Omi slowly followed behind her.

Dojo gave Clay a stern look. "Did you two-?"

"No!" Clay said, interrupting Dojo. "I didn' touch her. Not like that anyway." Clay said as a he blushed furiously. Kimiko giggled, as she walks faster back to her room, not noticing that Omi was right behind her. '_Maybe I should have stayed and backed him up'_ Kimiko thought as she entered her room. '_Oh_ _Well will just have to straighten it out later' Kimiko thought, 'The worse that can happen is that they don't believe us._

Kimiko had just changed into her robe, when she instantly felt a pair of eyes watching her. Kimiko looked behind her and spotted Omi standing in her doorway. "Oh Omi! You scared me," Kimiko said, letting out a sigh of relief. Omi gave Kimiko a sad and angry look as he stepped towards her. "Why were you in Clays room Kimiko?" Omi asked, with a hint of his rising anger.

"I had a bad dream last night, and asked Clay if I could stay with him incase I ha another nightmare" Kimiko said as she walked over to her counter and began to comb her hair. "Oh! I see" Omi said a little calmer. "You two didn't _DO_ anything did you?" Omi asked.

"Of course not Omi" Kimiko said as a blush formed on her cheeks, "we didn't do anything like that, I promise!" Kimiko said as she put her hair up in a ponytail. Kimiko tossed on her favorite tennis shoes and went to meet the guys for breakfast. "Are you coming Omi?" Kimiko asked as she turned to check on the boy standing quietly behind her.

Omi shook his head and smiled. "Yes I'm coming" Omi said as he followed behind Kimiko.

**Sorry I haven't updated lately! I've just been REALLY busy with school finals and Christmas. I hope you like this!**


End file.
